Icestar
Icestar is a large, somewhat muscular, well-built, pale ice-blue blue she-cat with pale gray stripes, and stormy dark blue eyes. There is a large scar going through the skin around her eye, resembling an arrow going through an eye. Icestar is the current leader of DawnClan and former mentor to Cloverstep, Violetshadow and Brokendawn. Personal Information Her mate is Darkgaze. She and Darkgaze have 3 kits: Windwillow, Snowfire, and Forestblaze. Her former mate is Crookedshadow, who died being attacked by DuskClan, like Darkgaze. Icefeather has bloodlines from many different clans, which some, include all of the most Ancient Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and SkyClan). Some of her kits appearances that Icefeather has different bloodlines. Examples are: *Bluewing and Windwillow = CloudClan *Forestblaze = Ancient PantherClan *Clawfoot - Ancient ThunderClan *Windwillow (again) = SilverClan Some cats call her Pigeonfeather because her favorite prey is pigeons, especially plump ones. Whenever one is in the fresh kill pile, she either eats it or gives it to the queens. She secretly has powers but doesn't use them often. She has never told a currently living soul, but StarClan knows. She can see into the minds of cats and she can run faster than normal cats. She wishes she didn't have powers though. She can also control water and ice, but doesn't know. She will find out soon! She has seen Windwillow unleash her power only once. Windwillow can control the wind, but that is only because she is one of the few cats in DawnClan that contain CloudClan blood. She knows that Bluewing can fly very well: Bluewing attempted to pull her into the air. Icefeather wants to have more kits, but she hasn't found her true love just yet. She's been tricked by 3 toms in the past. History Icekit was born to Ryefeather (the father) and Pigeonwing (the mother). She had 5 littermates. Her sisters were Firekit (Firemoon), Mousekit (Mousescar) and Snowkit (Snowbreeze). Although she only had 2 brothers, which were Foreskit (Forestclaw) and Quickkit (Quickstar). After 3 moons as a kit, Icekit secretely played with Flamekit (Flamestar) of DuskClan on the Dawn/Dusk Border. She and Flamekit pretended to be memebers of their made-up clan, BerryClan. Flamekit was "Flamemoon" the "deputy" of BerryClan. Icekit was "Icestar" of BerryClan. Soon, they felt guilty and stopped all together. When she became an apprentice, she got Driftfire for a mentor, but then Driftfire died, and she got young Crookedshadow for a new mentor. She quickly became friends with Gravelpaw, Lionpaw, and Ashpaw. Soon, the four became warriors: Gravelpad, Lionstep, Ashfrost, and Icefeather. Her mentor soon became her mate due to high love for each other. One day, after she and him had 4 beautiful children, he told her : "I love you Icefeather, but I know I am not going to live very long. I had a dream from StarClan that a death of a cat's mate would happen soon, and I know it is me because the image of the cat they showed me was my reflection. I must accept my fate." Icefeather sadly looked down at her children, and couldn't imagine them fatherless. Crookedshadow disapeared in the woods that night, but in the morning his lifeless, bloody body was found. Icefeather was gloomy for days, but at the same time, Quickstep, her remaining brother became leader. She became mentor to Brokenpaw, her kit who looked almost exactly like his father. Brokenpaw's littermates became warriors before him. They were all she-cats: Berryfeather , Starlingpelt, and Whisperbreeze. Then, a saddened young DuskClan cat joined the clan. Her name was Birdpaw. She was Brokenpaw's age. Birdpaw and Brokenpaw began spending a lot of time together. Brokenpaw later became a warrior known as Brokendawn, named after the bent tail he had and his paw that was twisted backwards. As much as Icefeather loved him, she knew he was ambitious, but she also knew that he loved his mate Birdwing, who was formerly Birdpaw, and would do anything for her. Later, Icefeather, Brokendawn, and Birdwing were on a walk, and they found a badger on their territory. Birdwing recently had her kits 10 days ago. The badger was about to kill Birdwing, and Brokendawn pushed his mate away just in time to save her, but not himself. His death caused her a lot of pain, because she had already lost his littermates. She was proud of her grandkits, who all became warriors, except for Icekit, the one who was named after her, who was killed by Robinstep. Icefeather then learned that she could create cats out of shadows and out of lights. She created Light Cats and Shadow Cats. Icefeather discovered that this could harm the clan's future, so she helped the Light Cats and the Shadow Cats go into alternate universes, but one Shadow Cat got away, known as Darkfire. Icefeather knew he was hiding, but didn't know where to find him. She later forgot all about it, and would remember later on. Soon after, Quickstar lost 5 lives in a row in a deadly DuskClan battle. His deputy, Badgerstrike, died to, so a new deputy was required. She tried hard for the position herself, but saw that Birdwing was trying even harder. Icefeather stopped. She realized Birdwing was trying to be deputy so that she would be understood in the clan, and so nobody would judge her by her birth clan. Icefeather felt pride surge inside her when Birdwing, after trying so hard, gained a place in the clan where she wouldn't be judged. Then, Icefeather recieved Cloverkit as an apprentice, Cloverpaw, who's mother was also Birdwing. Soon after, Quickstar died, leaving Irispetal (who became deputy because of Birdwing moving back to the nursery) became Irisstar. Icefeather sensed jealously and anger in Birdwing. Icefeather ran into the nursery and calmed her down, and Birdwing felt much better. Several moons later, way after Birdstar's second litter was born, the medicine cat Smoketail (who was her sister Snowbreeze's apprentice) and Irisstar disapeared, which struck worry in the hearts of the clan cats, even though Icefeather knew that a badger killed them on a walk and buried them deep under the ground. 2 days after the disapearance, later, Cloverpaw became Cloverstep, and Birdwing became Birdstar and Dapplepatch, Icefeather's sister Firemoon's daughter, became Medicine Cat. Icefeather felt proud for the 3 of them. Soon, Forestclaw, Snowbreeze (who was a young, retired medicine cat with two twisted paws), and Mousescar died. She soon recieved Violetkit as an apprentice. Violetpaw was trained well by Icefeather, who later became Violetshadow. Soon, Robinstep became leader of DuskClan, and killed her current mate, Darkgaze, and later Hazelkit. Suddenly, at the most recent Gathering, Icefeather watched Robinstar brutally attack Violetshadow. Violetshadow was rushed to the camp, and she didn't survive the pain, and soon died shortly after. Icefeather felt enraged, and ran to the edge of Great Cliff, and watched the waterfall. Thinking she saw the spirit of Violetshadow, she leaned overthe edge a little more, and was pushed off by Robinstar. Birdstar tried to save her, but Icefeather fell, but ended up in a DuskClan infested cave behind the waterfall, and was captured in a Twoleg Cage being used by DuskClan. During the battle to rescue her, Hollowstep and Creamsplash were put in the huge cage with her, but is rescued in DuskClan camp by Rosekit, a friendly DuskClan kit, when they take the battle to the camp, and Robinstar's heart warms up. Rosekit is then allowed to be in DawnClan and was taken care of by Icefeather. Then, Rosekit became 6 moons old, and was trained hard by Icefeather. Rosepaw then took on a fox, and drove it away (3 moons after the ceremony), earning Rosepaw a choice of her warrior name. When Rosepaw took on the name Rosefire, Icefeather sat watching proudly. Soon after, a saddened young apprentice, Deathpaw of RockClan, came for help to get away from evil Dragstar. Icefeather trained him until Dragstar lost his last life, and Deathpaw became known as Deathfire, and left for RockClan. Then, she got news that the new leader, Boulderstar of RockClan, killed Deathfire due to him running away. Recently ,she fought in the Darkness of the Dawn Battle (The great fight between DarknessClan and DawnClan) where she lost her Daughter-In-Law's last life to Runningstar. She still grieves over Birdstar. She has become deputy, and Burrstar has already promised her another apprentice. She learns that the wonderful kit she had raised, Maplewish, was Violetshadow's only daughter. She witnesses Maplewish die and seeks revenge on Darkfire, and is accidently absorbed by the Shadow Cat she had created herself. When Starlitdawn gains enough energy, she frees Icefeather and Hiroshipaw. Real-Life Image ﻿ <----As a Cat <---as a human Relationships Crookedshadow Mentor, and 1st mate. Windwillow daughter Darkgaze 2nd mate. Loved him the most. Burrstar A best friend, and her leader Runningstar Loved her deep down inside Quotes "Goodbye, my sweet daughter-in-law. Say hello to Brokendawn for me, and forever live peacfully among the stars." -'Icefeather to the now deceased Birdstar' DawnClan Roleplay "You are right. I don't ''expect you to come back. I expect you to make me proud and become a leader someday." -Icefeather to Bluewing '''Icefeather': So'' now you come crawling back to DawnClan? '''Shadowfeather': Yes... Icefeather: Well, I still don't love you. I know you helped Flamestar kill Darkgaze. Shadowfeather: Well... Icefeather: You foxhearted rogue! You don't belong here! You think I will forgive you for all the pain you made DawnClan suffer! Well you are wrong! I will never forgive you for anything! You not only made me suffer, but everyone! I am gonna end this once and for all! Shadowfeather: No! -Icefeather and Shadowfeather before Shadowfeather's death Windwillow: "I'm expecting kits!" Icefeather: '"Ripplepool's the father, ''isn't he? '''Windwillow: Yes...how did you know? Icefeather: 'I know ''more than you think, my dear! -'''Windwillow and Icefeather DawnClan Roleplay "Rosefire will be missed dearly, especially by me. She was one of my favorite apprentices. She was kind, loyal, and strong. I understand though why she left to join DarknessClan though. She felt like she didn't belong here, and felt that she had to work too hard to prove her loyalty. I will miss her greatly, but we must ''move on." -'''Icefeather about Rosefire leaving' DawnClan roleplay "Firestar? So you'' are from ancient ThunderClan!" -'''Icefeather to Firestar' DawnClan Roleplay "I know I have powers. I will not tell you them though." -'Icefeather to Ryestar, her father' DawnClan Roleplay "No, not that it matters. I just think we would look stupid with fins." -'Icefeather to Firemoon' DawnClan Roleplay "Don't you know? Fish are ugly and slimy that will make you'' queazy''! You don't want that, don't you?" -'Icefeather to Windkit (Windwillow) about eating a trout.' DawnClan Roleplay "Icefeather: Mangy DuskClan Cat! Flamestar: I thought we were mates! Icefeather: Yeah, when we were kits we thought of ourselves as mates! We are Warriors now, things are different!" '-'''-Icefeather to Flamestar about their relationship'.' DawnClan Roleplay' "I ''hate ''Flamestar. I am ''glad ''he is dead! That ''foxhearted fiend ''may have loved me, but walked in Runningstar's dreams when she was a little kit, without telling her that ''he ''was her father, and forced her slowly towards ''evil. However, all of DuskClan knew, and wanted the kits for herself. I was forced to give up Ironkit, who is now DuskClan leader. They wanted Runningkit though. So I left for LeafClan and became medicine cat under the name Iceclaw, under the fear that DuskClan would come to kill me. Brightstar soon found out that I have been lying to her about my past, so I left again and returned to DawnClan, where Irisstar welcomed me back, wondering what happened. I told her that I had been kidnapped by rogues in the night, but couldn't utter a sound. She didn't seem to mind. LeafClan holds a grudge against me because of it. DuskClan's closest allies, TawnyClan, DuneClan, and IceClan discovered me VIA Flamestar, and got furious with me. That is why every clan is out to get me. They all think I killed Flamestar!!!" -Icefeather revealing secrets to her sister, Spottedface. Robinstar: You will love DuskClan! Icefeather: I can't be a DuskClan cat! I need to stay in DawnClan! Robinstar: Your mother was DuskClan! Icefeather: So? She joined DawnClan for fear of Reedstar! Robinstar: Too bad! -'''-Robinstar and Icefeather quarreling''' DawnClan Roleplay Icefeather: '''Runningbreeze, why do you hate me? '''Runningstar: You killed my father! Icefeather: Runningbreeze.... I'm sorry.... and I didn't- Runningstar: 'Sorry doesn't cut it. I am also Running''star, leader of DarknessClan! '''Icefeather: It wasn't my fault Darkgaze died! Runningstar: It was always your fault! You weren't there for me! Icefeather: I'' was'' always there, but you only cared about your father! I was there for you, I was the one who comforted you, and sat next to you, but did you notice me? No! Runningstar: Liar! Icefeather: '''I ''loved ''you, but now you are a cruel monster! '''Runningstar: My only love is for my clanmates now! You have nothing! Icefeather: I have a whole load of kin and clanmates. Wispfire, my mate, was killed in battle. I love all of my Clanmates, and I am gonna be a deputy! Runningstar: Good luck with'' that!'' -'''-Icefeather and Runningstar''' DawnClan Roleplay Shadowfeather: My heart is with you, Icefeather. It always has been! Icefeather: I said I was sorry. I have a mate now. I have Darkgaze. Shadowfeather: Why do you even love my brother? I was the one who was there for you, not Darkgaze! Icefeather: No you weren't! You were watching me from a distance while Darkgaze and I shared tongues. You never told me that you loved me. Maybe if you had, like Darkgaze, I would not be with'' him''. Its too late ''now! -Icefeather and Shadowfeather about Darkgaze "Wispfire! NOO!" -Icefeather crying out to her Wispfire as he is killed by Foxstar "You fox-hearted fiend! This has become personal!" -Icefeather to Foxstar FUTURE '''Icefeather:' Goodbye, Runningstar. Forever shall DawnClan be rid of Evil! Runningstar: Yet I have a loyal deputy, Wetfur, who shall take my place as thy leader! Wetfur: I will take your place indeed, but DawnClan shalt have nothing to fear of DarknessClan. Runningstar: Nooooo!" -'''-Icefeather about to kill Runnningstar''' DawnClan Roleplay Family ﻿Mother: ' Pigeonwing - status unknown '''Father: ' Ryestar - deceased. Member of StarClan 'Brothers: ' Forestclaw - deceased. Member of StarClan. Quickstar - deceased. Member of StarClan. '''Sisters: Firemoon - deceased. Member of StarClan Spottedface - living. Mousescar - deceased. Member of the Dark Forest. Snowbreeze - deceased. Member of StarClan. Mates: Crookedshadow - deceased. Member of the Dark Forest. Darkgaze - deceased. Member of StarClan. Wispfire - deceased. Residence unknown. Sons: Brokendawn - deceased. Member of StarClan. Daughters: Runningstar - deceased. Residence unknown, formerly of the Dark Forest. Berryfeather - deceased. Residence unknown Whisperbreeze - deceased. Residence unknown. Trivia Icefeather/Old Trivia *She is comfirmed to be mates with Graysoul, and have 2 kits. Links ﻿Windwillow Bluewing Dovesong Burrstar Birdstar Firemoon Spottedface DawnClan CloudClan LeafClan Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Featured Cats Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Half-Clan Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Deputy Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Living Character Category:She-cats